


Jealousy (Epilogue to Attention)

by CuteKitty013



Series: Attention [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteKitty013/pseuds/CuteKitty013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, its just an epilogue to Attention, and a prologue to the sequel. It will be only 3 to 4 parts. So what do you think happens when a new girl joins Levi's squad, and she's basically perfect? Eren just doesn't know what to do, and his jealousy flares.  (I will update on Sundays) Rated M for last author's note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

         Already a year has passed, Eren and Levi were still together, and everyone knew about it. While Eren had wanted to keep it quiet, Levi wouldn’t have any of it. He wanted to make sure that everyone knew the brat was his. Mikasa’s reaction surprised everyone. She smiled and told Eren that he can be with whoever made him happy. She told Levi that if he ever hurt Eren in a way that he didn’t find pleasurable, that she would cut him up in little bits and feed him to a Titan. All in all, everything was great. Armin and Jean were still together, and Connie and Sasha were still goofing off and causing trouble for the Survey Corps. Hanji was still doing experiments and giving Levi shit. It was great.

~~~

        Erwin was standing at the head of the table, a young woman at his side. Levi, Eren, Hanji, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, and Connie were all sitting around the table, looking at the newcomer. She had tan skin, with long, dark brown hair in a braid down her back. She was tall, only three inches shorter than the commander’s 6’2”. She was also quite curvy for a soldier, though she was well proportioned. But her strangest feature was her purple eyes that had specks of blue and red, the color shifting in the candlelight.

       “This is Amatisia Reigns. She is the newest member of Levi’s Squad. She was given advanced placement, having completed the Training Corps in a year and a half.” Erwin introduced.

       “It’s nice to meet you all. Please call me Amie.” She smiled, hands behind her back as she did a little bow.

        “Don’t let her politeness fool you. ‘Amie’ here is a natural in the gear, and already has killed five Titans singlehandedly. She was offered a position within the Military Police before her first year as a cadet was completed.”

        “Why wouldn’t you go to the Military Police?” Jean asked, while Eren shot a glare his way.

         Amie smiled, looking straight at him. “Because I want to help further humanity’s victory. Not sit on my arse and do nothing. I just don’t like the kind of people who have such potential waste it by hiding in the inner wall. It was so inspiring that so many people who were in the top ten became members of the Survey Corps, rather than the Military Police.”

         Erwin slapped her back, grinning. “You chose the right place then, Amie. Now, I’ll let you get acquainted with everyone. Levi, I want you to stay and make sure it doesn’t get too rowdy, understand?”

        “Yes.” He had his legs crossed as he leaned back in his chair, deadpan as ever.

        “Welcome to the Survey Corps, Amie.” Erwin smiled.

         “It’s an honor, sir.” She saluted, and the commander nodded, leaving the room. She looked to the group, waiting until someone said something. She still had a little smile, as the minutes passed by.

         “So, you’re some sort of badass, huh?” Jean broke the silence, resting his chin in his hand.

          The new girl bit her lip, looking down. “W-well, I wouldn’t say that. I-I mean I’m not bad with the pairing blades….”

         “Are you good at hand-to-hand combat?” Armin asked, looking down and then back up nervously.

         She flushed lightly, “I-I suppose I am…”

         Levi raised an eyebrow. She seemed too shy for a soldier, reminding him of Krista’s outward personality. Even so…”Your training application mentioned that you broke the arms of several sparring partners during training, not to mention three legs, multiple ribs, and I believe you gave someone a concussion.”

         Amie fidgeted under the astounded stares of the group, gulping. She looked down, speaking quietly, “I-It wasn’t during sparring, sir…well, one broken arm was, but the others w-were from self-defense.”

         Armin spoke up, “Why would you need to defend yourself during a sparring match? Wouldn’t the instructor stop them?”

        “It wasn’t during a sparring match…” She sighed, and felt their burning stares in her skin. She sighed again, “Think about it. I’m a girl. And I surpassed everyone within weeks. Boys don’t really like it when you just show up and outshine them. I’m nineteen, so I was older than everyone else, and arriving late. They thought that I had slept my way to the top. So, and this is what they said, ‘If I’m gonna spread ‘em for the higher ups, I should spread ‘em for everybody’.” Her voice became steadier and more solemn as she spoke.

        “What happened then?” Eren asked.

         She looked up, her eyes locking with his emerald orbs. “I show them that I only ‘spread ‘em’ when I’m beating the shit out of jealous fools.”

         The room was silent at the threatening tone of voice. Levi bit the inside of his cheek to stop his smirk. _Not so shy now, huh?_ His eyes flicked to his younger lover as he fidgeted in his seat, opening his mouth. “H-How many-” Eren asked, only to be cut off.

         “I believe eleven, but I’m not sure. I just kept on fighting until they were on the ground. The commander wrote it up to a sparring incident.” She looked away, leaning back on her heels.

          Jean spoke up this time, “Why?”

          “Because she’d have been thrown out of the military otherwise. The military doesn’t approve of that much damage unless it’s from sparring…or a good cause.” Levi answered, throwing a casual arm around the back of Eren’s chair. Eren blushed, looking nervously at the new comer.

          Amie smiled, having already known of the relationship between the captain and Titan shifter. “I would have held back, but I figured that they’d leave me alone if I didn’t.” Her smile brightened.

          Jean snorted, “So you’re basically more of a badass than Mikasa.”

         She fidgeted again, her eyes flicking to the stoic girl. “I-I wouldn’t say that. Mikasa is a legend for the Training Corps. I couldn’t possibly be more of a badass…”

         Levi interjected, “Your application said that your stats are higher than hers. You aced every written and physical test. It’s pretty much unheard of.” Eren stiffened, noting the hint of interest in the captain’s voice.

         “Oh, I’m sure it was all exaggerated.” She smiled, looking down.

         The captain shook his head. “You don’t exaggerate in reports, you play it down until the basic facts. If what I read were your basic facts, it’s hard to imagine that you worked so hard just to join that Survey Corps. Most cadets work the hardest to make it into the top ten just so that they can go to the Military Police.”

          “You should have just joined the Military Police. You wouldn’t have to watch your friends die.” Jean remarked, looking down bitterly. Armin took his hand under the table, squeezing it where no one else saw.

           Her smile fell, her face becoming as blank as to rival Levi’s or Mikasa’s. “There will always be death in this world…but you can always cherish your loved ones and comrades with your memories of them. Good or bad.”

           Jean’s eyes flashed as he stood up from his seat, leaning across the table to try to get in her face. “What do you know? You’re just fresh out of the Training Corps. You haven’t been around long enough to watch everyone around you gets eaten.”

          Amie smiled, and Eren shivered at the sight. _God that’s creepy. Like she’s thinking of ways to kill you and bury your body in the woods. Or feed it to a Titan…_ “… So you’re saying that I haven’t seen death?” She walked slowly, her boots clicking softly on the floor, as she approached Jean. “Haven’t held someone’s hand while they cried to me that they weren’t ready to die with their last breath?” Jean turned to face her, the taller woman looking down at him, still wearing that creepy little smile. “Jean…you know nothing about me, please don’t assume that you do. I’ll give you a little advice that I live by, since you’re so…interested. Don’t regret the decision to fight, otherwise, you’ll die.”

         Sasha gulped, for once not shoveling food into her mouth. “Ummm…Can we talk about something else?”

         Jean bristled, his face flushed. “Yea, how bout we stop talking. Why don’t we see how much of a badass you really are. Let’s see you fight Mikasa.”

        Amie raised an eyebrow, cocking her head to the side in mock concern. “Aww, did I upset you, Jean? If I did, why don’t you man up and fight me yourself? Why bring Mikasa into it? Unless you’re her bitch and she has to defend your fragile little feelings?”

        Jean’s eyes flashed, and his hand clenched into a fist. His fist flashed out, going for her face. Levi saw the tiny little smirk flash across her face before she blanked it out. She caught his arm easily, like he was moving in slow-motion and she had all the time in the world. She yanked him forward, her right knee flashing upward to slam into his sternum. He sputtered while she pivoted and sent him stumbling away from the table, right into the wall. Jean caught himself, gasping in shallow breaths as he turned to face her. He glared, and came charging at her.

          Levi watched as she just stood there. No fighting stance, not even a flinch as he got right up into her face. Jean fisted his hand in her collar, pulling her closer and going to punch her again. She caught his fist in her hand, and dug her nails into his skin. He hissed, jerking his hand back. Her hand flashed up and jerked on Jean’s middle finger, making him let go of her shirt. She sent him stumbling back with a palm on his chest. “Is this all you can do, Kirstein? It’s disappointing. Are you sure you were in the top ten? You aren’t worth my time.”

          Amie turned to leave. Levi watched as Jean stepped closer, wrapping a hand in her braid and pulling her head back. _You never turn your back on someone you’re fighting._ Levi watched as Jean hissed and let go of that braid like it was some poisonous snake. Blood dripped down his hand to the floor. “You are very stupid. Titans would grab onto something so long, or other monsters would. I braid my hair around metal spikes made out of the same metal of the paring blades.” She grinned, looking over her shoulder at Jean. “Now, I think it’s time I ended this foolish brawl.” She turned, her leg snapping up. Her booted foot caught Jean on the side of his head, sending him into the wall again.

         Her amethyst eyes locked on Levi’s. She smirked, letting the moment from her kick turn her until she was facing the door. She looked over her shoulder at the captain, “It was nice meeting everyone. Good night~” She left the room, leaving everyone stunned and silent. Armin broke the trance first, rushing over to Jean and making sure his skull wasn’t fractured from the kick.

         “Damn…” Eren muttered, blinking as he turned to look at Levi. He stiffened, Levi was still looking at the door the new girl had exited through. To most people, Levi looked his usual blank self, but to Eren, Levi’s eyes held interest. _What if Levi wants her? I mean, she is a badass, and well, wouldn’t he want someone like himself? He wouldn’t have to worry about her on the battlefield. I-I don’t wanna lose him…Especially not to some new girl. I won’t lose my Levi to her…_


	2. Part 2

                During the following days, Eren’s jealousy grew. He knew that after beating up Jean, Amie had proved to everyone that she could kick ass. He knew that Levi was interested in the new girl, he was always watching her and his usual scowl softened. _What the hell was that about?_ It didn’t help that the day after he introduced her, Erwin had told Levi that Amie was in his office. He’d followed Levi to see the new girl staring out the window.

                Amie turned, smiling warmly at the two of them. “Good morning, Captain. Good morning, Eren Jaeger.”

                “What are you doing in here, cadet?” Levi growled, walking up to her. Eren gulped, _If she touched anything in here, he’s going to make her bleed…_

                She blinked, the smile slipping. “Didn’t Commander Erwin tell you? He ordered me to come here and do the reports.” She gestured to the stacks of papers on Levi’s desk. “I read them all, and wrote summaries. The pile on the right is urgent, the middle is mundane news, and the left pile is gossip. There’s a lot of letters from Hanji Zoe in that one.”

                Levi went over to his desk, looking through the piles quickly. He sighed, “What exactly are you doing here, cadet?”

                “Commander Erwin told me that you wanted someone to help you with the reports, so he decided that I was suited to it. He told me that I’m your official secretary.” She frowned, rocking back on her heels.

                Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. “He should have at least asked me…”

                The girl looked down, rounding her shoulders as she bit her lip. “Is my work unacceptable, Captain? Whatever I did wrong, please let me know, and I’ll correct it right away.”

                Eren looked to Levi, caught between a sick sense of glee and guilt. He was hoping that she’d messed up so that Levi would dismiss her, and at the same time, hoping that Levi would go easy on her. He watched as the captain looked to the new girl. “No, you did a perfect job, cadet. I just don’t like strangers in my office without supervision.”

                Her head jerked up. “I didn’t touch anything other than the reports that were on your desk in the incomplete pile, sir. I swear.”

                Levi nodded, _She’s just like Eren, those gem-like eyes are so easy to read._ “I believe you, cadet. I’m angry at Erwin for not telling me.” He sighed, “I do appreciate the work, cadet. Now I have some free time on my hands.” He turned to Eren, smirking. Eren blushed and looked away from the _I can do whatever I want to you now_ look in his blue-gray eyes.

                Amie smiled, stepping around him. “I’m glad that I could be of some help, Captain. Have a great day.”

                “Reigns.” Amie turned at her name. Levi continued, “You’re welcome to work on the reports again. Just make sure you come to ask me. Not Erwin.” She smiled, saluted and left. Eren bit his lip as he watched her leave. _Great…Now they’re going to be spending more time together…_ He tried to get rid of his thoughts of the new girl as Levi pulled him close.

                 ~~

                Eren stumbled into the kitchen, his hair sticking up in all directions, and his eyes weren’t really open. Amie turned to watch him make his way to the kettle, growling at finding it empty. She suppressed a giggle. “Good morning, Eren.” He grumbled something unintelligible, “So, I’m guessing you had a long night?” He blinked at her, and finally realized who she was. His face flamed as he looked down.

                “U-ummm, yea.” He mumbled, turning away from her.

                “You’re looking for coffee, right? I have some already made over here. Go ahead and take some for you and Levi. Oh, there’s also some cinnamon buns in the oven. They’ll be done in a few minutes.” Eren sniffed, realizing that the kitchen had a very sweet smell. _How did I miss that?_ “So, you and Levi, huh?”

                The younger man stiffened, leaning against a counter. “Y-yea, i-it’s been about a year since we started…”

                “Congratulations, Eren. That’s great.” She smiled, and she sounded sincere.

                “Th-thank you.” Eren blushed, though he did smile. They’d had their anniversary a week ago, and the memory of that made Eren’s face glow a hotter red.

                She giggled, and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her hand. She pulled the pan out of the oven, the cinnamon bun’s sweet scent wafting throughout the room. Eren’s mouth watered. _Wow, those look amazing. How long has it been since we had someone here that could bake?_ “Let them cool a minute, alright? I still need to put the icing on.” She set the pan down, going back over to the stove to stir said icing. Eren went over to her, watching her stir.

                “So how do you know how to bake?” He asked.

                “Hmmm…” She hummed softly, a tiny smile curling her lips. “My mother taught me when I was young. She loved baking and cooking. I figured I’d treat everyone this morning, since Commander Erwin sent me to do reports yesterday. I had planned to do it then, but I didn’t have time. Today I woke up early just in case he had something else in mind.” She slowly spread the icing on the cooled buns, and Eren watched it drip down the sides. She took a tray from a cabinet, and poured coffee into two cups. Setting those on the tray, she took two cinnamon buns, and set each one on a small plate. She put those on the tray. “There, you can take this for yourself and Captain Levi. I hope they’re good.” She smiled, holding the tray out for him to take.

                Eren blinked, and carefully took the tray. “Th-thank you.”

                “Don’t mention it, I hope to see you around, Eren.” She started to put the buns on a large platter, before moving the dirty dishes to the sink. Eren turned and left, going straight to Levi’s room.

                Opening the door and closing it with his foot, he found Levi still sprawled across the bed. He rolled his eyes. Levi would wake him up, tell him to get dressed and get him coffee, and then fall right back to sleep. Without coffee, Eren was pretty sure the captain wouldn’t be able to function. “Leeevviiii….Waaakkeee uuppp.” He sing-songed as he walked to the bed. “Come on, I have coffee.” Levi grumbled but opened his eyes. He sat up, sheets pooling at his waist. Eren bit his lip at the sight of a shirtless Levi. Yes, he had seen it time and time again. That didn’t stop him from appreciating the sight time and time again. Levi smirked knowingly at the look on the brat’s face.

                He reached up, grabbing a cup from the tray as Eren perched on the bed, tray balanced on his lap. Levi sighed, “Spill anything, Eren, and I will not be happy.” Eren rolled his eyes, and Levi grinned as he took his first sip of coffee. “Mmmm, this tastes better than usual. Did we get better beans?”

                He looked up from his cup as Eren shook his head. “Amie made the coffee. She also made cinnamon buns.” Levi looked at the tray, surprised he hadn’t seen the two buns sooner. Eren took a sip of his coffee. “I think she added hazelnuts or something…”

                Levi took another sip, “I think you’re right.” He reached over, tearing a piece off the bun. He made a face at the feel of the sticky goo on his fingers before popping the piece in his mouth. Eren blushed at the soft moan that came from the captain’s mouth. “If she cooks as well as she bakes, I think we’ll have to keep her chained in the kitchen.” Eren fidgeted, until he felt Levi’s sticky fingers on his lips. He looked over, seeing the small smirk on the captain’s lips. He blushed as he opened his mouth, taking the digits inside. He sucked at his fingers, swirling his tongue around the skin. He pulled back, still licking his skin clean. Levi pulled his hand away, taking the tray and setting it on the floor, along with their coffee cups. He fisted his hand in Eren’s shirt, glad that he’d only put on his shirt, pants, and boots. _It’s hell to get the harness and gear off when you’re in a hurry…_ ”I think that you’ll find that I’m fully awake now, brat.”

~~~

                _She’s an amazing fighter, can read and sort reports to Levi’s approval, she can bake…it’s not fair that she’s good at this too…_ Eren gulped at the spotless kitchen. Everything was so clean it freaking sparkled. Levi whistled as he looked about the room. “Wow, Amie’s better than I thought she’d be.” He left Eren in the doorway as he set the tray and dirty dishes in the sink, immediately cleaning them.

                _Nononononono No! This isn’t fair! How can she be so fucking perfect? It’s like she was made for Levi! I-I can’t stand this! Levi’s mine! I won’t let her have him! I don’t care what it takes! Amie is not going to be on our squad!_ Eren bit his lip as he looked away, not wanting Levi to see the jealousy he was sure was plain as day on his face. _He called her ‘Amie,’ not ‘brat’ or ‘cadet’ or ‘Reigns’. He called her by her first name! That’s not normal for him…what’s he thinking?_


	3. Part 3

Amie had no idea who was doing these things to her. It was going on for a week or so now. It was odd little pranks that mostly left her confused. While she was showering, the water would turn ice-cold, and after she got out, her clothes would be missing. Another time, her boots had been water-logged. She’d find her bed sheets crawling with insects, or all of her clothes strewn about her room. Other times, the pranks had just made her mad. Like switching the sugar and salt, ruining a pot of coffee, and not just for her. Or when her cape had been shredded, and she’d had to spend all night sewing it back up. One time, whoever it had been, had trashed the reports she’d just finished for Levi. The captain had not been happy. She’d had to redo all of her work, and had to re-write a few of the reports from memory.

                She sighed, taking a bite of bland food that one of the other cadets had made. She made a face, glad that no one could see it since she was sitting alone at a different table than anyone else. Though that part was normal, she’d sat alone since supper the day after she’d arrived. The vibe hadn’t felt very welcoming, and if they’d wanted her with them, they’d invite her. She forced down the meal, wishing that Connie would learn to use some spices, and use less potatoes. _That’s probably for Sasha, that girl loves potatoes._ She took her dishes to the kitchen, cleaning them and setting them down to dry. Technically, she didn’t have to do that. Whoever made supper was in charge of doing the dishes, but she always cleaned up after herself. It was almost a compulsion.

                She stretched, her back cracking as she bent backwards. _Well, whatever, I can handle whatever they try. This isn’t the first time it’s happened, after all._ She sighed, leaving the kitchen and the dining hall to make her way straight to her room. _I wonder what they have in store for me this time._ She rolled her eyes at the mess her room was. Clothes were, once again, strewn everywhere. Her bed sheets were smeared with mud, and so was her cape. She sighed, _Another all-nighter…._

~~

                Amie stood a little apart from the others as they stood facing the captain and Hanji. “We’re going to have a little fun today, everybody! In the forest around us, there’s a Titan training dummy. There’s only one. Levi here will go on ahead and be waiting there for you. Whoever is the first to kill the Titan is the winner, right? Like I said, this is basically for fun. The winner gets to choose who makes supper tonight.”

               “And that also includes dish duty,” Levi spoke up, with a collective groan from the cadets. “So try your hardest. Your performance will be observed.”

               “Yep! We can’t have you cadets get rusty with your skills.” Hanji teased, and Levi zipped off. “And Eren, since this is a 3DM gear challenge, you aren’t allowed to transform to give yourself an edge, alright?” Eren nodded, rolling his eyes. Everyone started stretching, getting ready for Hanji to give the go-ahead. Amie hesitated, shifting her shoulders. _Something doesn’t feel right…_ “Alright! Get ready! Get set! Go!” Amie watched as everyone flew off, sighing. _This won’t end well…_ She grit her teeth as she zipped off.

               She was last, but as she dodged trees and propelled herself through the air, she easily caught up with Armin, Connie and Sasha. She allowed herself to stay right behind them as she felt her gear stall. _Something’s wrong with the propulsion, the canisters were messed with, and maybe something to do with the wires... Oh well…_ She sighed as she bypassed the three, quickly gaining on Jean and Eren. The Titan dummy was already in view, Mikasa in the lead, obviously. Amie felt herself slowing down, drooping. She grit her teeth as she saw Jean and Eren fly ahead. _This is the last straw…_

               Eren swayed as someone rocketed between him and Jean. His eyes widened as Amie flew toward Mikasa, seeing the busted valves on her tanks. She sped ahead, right behind the raven-haired girl. They were only a few meters from the dummy, their blades both ready to slice through the padded nape. Levi watched from above, looking down at them. He saw as Amie’s right wire jammed, causing her to swing left. Mikasa swung down, when her blades clanked against Amie’s. Levi had no idea how the other girl had gotten there in time, one second she was swaying away, the next, she was there. Her blades cut the perfect slice out of the nape as she flew past an astounded Mikasa. She grit her teeth as she swung wildly, detaching her gear as she flew toward a tree. Her blades sunk in, even as she crashed into the hard wood. She held on, ignoring the pain as she looked down. Seven meters till the ground, she was glad that she had arched down as she flew. _That was way too damn close, are they trying to kill me? Messing with my clothes in one thing, but messing with my gear? I have no idea what I did to whoever this is, but surely it doesn’t warrant trying to take my life?_

               The others gathered on branches, watching as she started to climb down, pulling one blade free only to sink it back into the tree as she made her way down. Levi narrowed his eyes, _There was something wrong with her gear, yet she still managed to get the ‘kill’. However she managed that attack at the last second…_ He watched as she made it almost to the ground, only eight or so feet from the bottom when her blade slipped. She let go of both, slamming her palms and feet into the bark as she slid down. She jumped away from the tree, landing in a crouched position.             

               Levi zipped down, landing beside her. He watched her pant, stretching out bloody hands. She raised her hands up to her face, quickly jerking the large splinters free from her skin. She didn’t make a noise as the others joined them on the ground. She spit the last splinter out of her mouth, looking up at everyone. She stood, swaying a little. “Well, that was fun.” She grinned, walking past everyone to where her gear was discarded. _Had to cut the cords connecting it to the blades. And the dents are way too large just to be popped out. Yep, fifty or so feet is a little too high to drop your gear._ She sighed as she picked up the damaged gear, slinging it over her shoulder. _Maybe I can use it for spare parts, and figure out what went wrong with it earlier. Now how am I supposed to get back?_ She looked back at the way they’d come. _I’ll be lucky to make it back before dark…Guess I should get started._

                 Amie started walking, heading back the way they’d come. “Cadet! Where do you think you’re going?” She turned around at the sound of Levi’s voice, raising an eyebrow.

                “I was going back to the castle?” She answered, frowning.

                 Levi raised his eyebrow, “You won’t make it back until after dark.” At her shrug, he rolled his eyes and sighed. “Ackerman, take the gear from her.” Mikasa silently approached, taking the gear off of her shoulder. She used a length of cord to bind it, before securing it to her back. “Okay, everyone head back. The horse stalls still need to be cleaned.” With a collective groan, the cadets flew off. Eren hesitated a moment before joining the rest. He glanced back at Levi and Amie on the ground, biting his lower lip.

                Amie watched as everyone else zipped off, frowning slightly. “Captain…is there something you wanted to talk about?”

                Levi watched her for a moment before responding. “Your gear wasn’t operating correctly. Why would you use it when you knew it could malfunction?”

                The girl fidgeted under the intense gaze. “W-well…I didn’t know it was as bad as it was. If I’d known that the wire would jam up, I probably wouldn’t have participated. But I figured that since I had already started, I might as well finish.”

                 Levi quirked a brow at ‘probably’. “Do you have a death wish, Reigns?”

                “Not in particular, captain…though honestly…I don’t care if I live or die. Whether it’s by being devoured by Titans…or by the hands of a human…I’m not afraid. I joined the Survey Corps expecting to die. If I believed anything else, I’d be deluding myself.” She shrugged.

                 Levi raised an eyebrow. “You’re a little young to be so jaded.”

                 She grinned, “I’m nineteen, captain. I’m not that young. I’m older than the other cadets.”

                 “You are older than other cadets. Why would you join the military when you’re eighteen? Most of the time, children join the training corps when they’re twelve. Why wait six years?” Levi asked.

                  Amie remained quiet for a few moments. “My parents didn’t approve of joining the military. They thought that a girl should spend her time cooking and cleaning and whatnot. When I turned eighteen, I joined the military right away. They couldn’t say anything about it then.”

_She’s not being completely honest, it sounds like the truth, but there’s something that doesn’t feel right. It’s hard to tell, but I’ve noticed that way she holds herself. Spine straight, shoulders back, head held high. Polite way of speaking…and the way she eats and holds her utensils._ “You aren’t from the Karanese District like your application said, are you?” He asked.

                  Amie stiffened, before she sighed. “I’ve heard that you don’t beat around the bush, captain…but you’re even blunter than I realized. No, I’m not from the Karanese District.”

                 Levi waited for her to continue, and when she didn’t, he asked, “What district are you from?”

  _How did I know that he wouldn’t just drop it?_ “I’m from Mitras.”

               “The Inner District.” At her nod, he shook his head. “Why would someone from the inner wall join the military? As Jean said, most people join the training corps to make it to the top ten, to join the Military Police so that they can be safe behind the inner wall. Why would you want to leave?”

              “Surely you of all people can understand that being in the Inner District isn’t freedom. It’s a gilded cage surrounded with secrets and lies and people who only care about themselves and their riches.” She looked down, then back up at the sky. “A cage made out of gold is still a cage, Captain, no matter how pretty it sparkles.”

              “So you joined the Survey Corps for freedom?” He raised an eyebrow.

              “Exactly. Freedom to do what I love, freedom to see the outside world. Freedom to die in a way that I choose.” She grinned, “Is there any other way to live?”

               Levi remained quiet, watching her as she continued to look up. She turned to smile at him, “You know, Captain, when I was approached by the Commander to join your squad, I was pretty excited. To be part of your squad is an honor I never thought I’d get. I never even thought that I’d get to meet you. In all honesty…I’ve liked you since I met you. Your obsession with cleaning…your lack of expression, even your bluntness. But you’re with Eren, even if you were interested in me, I wouldn’t want to get between you.” She said the last part quickly, blushing lightly.

_Huh, I never would’ve guessed that she was interested in me. She didn’t try to lick me or throw water on me. Maybe I’m oblivious to romantic signals…_ ”I-“

              “Oh, don’t worry, captain, I’m not jealous of Eren or anything. He’s a good kid, and I’m really glad that you have someone that makes you happy. But I would like to be able to be your friend.” She cut him off.

_This girl is so blunt. Does she just say whatever pops into her head?_ “Why would you want to be friends with me? We’re soldiers, we could die at any moment. We don’t have friends, we have comrades who die beside us.”

             “You are so cherry, captain. Would it be so bad to have a friend? Aren’t you friends with Hanji and Erwin?” Levi ‘tch’d’ in response. “What about Eren?”

             “Eren is…my lover. But yes, I do consider him a friend. He’s someone that I can talk with, and he understands me.” He answered, looking away. He looked at her, “If anyone tried to take him away, I’d kill them.”

             She grinned, “See? Under that blank face of yours is someone who would kill to protect those dear to him. I want to be your friend because of that.”

             He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You know next to nothing about me. I don’t see why you’re this obsessed.”

             Amie’s grin faded into a small smile. “Because, Captain, you saved me once. It was Trost, around two years ago. It was a few months before I turned eighteen. I was visiting the Trost District when the Colossal Titan appeared, and broke through. You probably don’t remember me, but I was with a group of people that were backed up into a corner, a 10-meter Titan in front of us, when you swooped in and killed it. You told us the safest path to evacuate. You’re the reason why I wanted to become a member of the Survey Corps. You save people, not yourself. My goal was to be like you as I trained. Strong…yet you use your strength to help people.”

             “I don’t know what to say. I think you’re pretty stupid. Selfless, but stupid. You could have tried to change how things worked from the inside, yet you decided to join the Survey Corps. To help people.” He shook his head.

             “In the position I was in, Captain, I could never have changed a damn thing. Like most women in wealthy families, I was just a tool to be married off to the highest bidder. And you’re wrong about me being selfless. I’m a rotten, selfish, despicable human who just wants to escape the role that Fate wants me to play.” Levi saw a strange red color flash across her eyes, but it only lasted a second. _Just a trick of the light…_ “The man I was supposed to marry only wanted me for my looks, and position. I escaped, ran away, and joined the military under a new name. What noble would join the military?”

            Levi quirked a brow, “Your skills got you noticed though. You should have tried to be less noticeable.”

            She grinned, “But Captain, what noble would have any experience or skill in fighting or a talent with the 3DM gear? By being the best soldier, sure, people were interested, but the thought of me being a missing noblewoman never crossed their minds.”

           He shook his head again, “How did you become such a good soldier then?”

          “I have my ways, Captain.” She grinned, and he sighed again.

         “We should be getting back.” _The more I learn about this girl, the more I wish I didn’t know her at all. But…She is interesting. She’s someone who is incredibly trusting. I could turn her over to the Military Police and send her back home. Yet she doesn’t seem that concerned._ “Get on my back.”

          She blinked. “Captain, I don’t know if you’ll be able to carry me. The height difference alone could unbalance you.”

          She saw the tightening of his jaw, and the vein in his head. “Just get on. I can handle it.” She shrugged and did as he commanded, “Wrap your legs around my waist, I don’t want to worry about your feet while I’m in the air. Put your arms around my shoulders.” He stood still as she did, not even shaking under the additional weight. “Now hold on.” He zipped off, making feeling her hands fist in his shirt.

            She tightened her hold around him as she hid her face in the back of his neck. “What? Are you scared? I’ll get us back in ten minutes.” She gulped, but remained silent. Levi rolled his eyes, but dropped it. _So she isn’t entirely perfect. She’s a runaway, and she’s afraid this. I’m a little glad though, at least the imperfections prove that she’s human…_

~~~~

              As soon as Levi landed on the ground, Amie let go. She shook a little as she knelt on the ground. Levi rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t that bad, brat.”

             “You almost hit several trees!” She gasped.

             “Almost. Meaning I didn’t.”

             “Close enough! Why didn’t you give me your gear? I could have carried you easier.” She stood, and blinked. “U-um…captain…” She pointed to the smears on Levi’s clothes, red streaks from her bloody hands.

               Levi scowled, “Damn, I’m going to have to burn these now…damn brat.”

               “I’m so sorry, Captain. I’ll clean those for you. I promise that I’ll get all of it out.” She bit her lip.

                “You can try. But if there’s any blood left when you’re done, they’ll just be burned.” He responded.

                “I guarantee that burning won’t be necessary.” She grinned sheepishly, and turned to see everyone else approach them.

                “Have you made a decision, Reigns?” Levi asked, and when she just gave him a confused look, said “You won this little exercise. Who’s on cooking duty?” She looked to the other cadets, who mostly stiffened. She grinned, and walked forward, taking the broken gear Mikasa was holding. She continued to walk to the castle. “Oi, brat! Answer me!”

                She turned back to grin. “I pick me.” She left everyone out there, looking more confused than ever.

~~~~ Several hours later~~~~

                Eren stood outside the kitchen door, sighing. _My little prank could have killed her…God, I’m such an idiot. I can’t keep this up…I need to talk to her…_ He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, walking inside. A wonderful aroma hit his nose as he stepped inside…was that meat?

                Amie was at the stove, flipping whatever was in two large skillets. Eren stepped closer, seeing that they were breaded fillets of something. Just the smell made his mouth water…where had she gotten meat? Amie looked over her shoulder at him, turning so that she could smile at him. “Hi, Eren. Did you need something?

                He gulped, watching as she flipped the fillets again. “U-umm, h-how did you get meat?”

                She giggled, “There’s a nice stream nearby. I noticed it a few days ago. It has some fish, so I decided to go fishing. I caught all of these today, so I figured I’d make some breaded fish fillets. I wish we could get some poultry or even some red meat…but I think fish would be a treat after months without any kind of meat. I’m going to pair it with some green beans and…” She sighed, “Some potatoes that I’m putting in the oven to roast. I’m also making a white cake with buttercream frosting.” She gestured to a pan with white batter and a bowl with a fluffy-looking icing. Eren’s eyes flashed to her hands, seeing that they were completely bandaged up.

                “Amie…I-I have to tell you something…I-“ Eren was interrupted as something was promptly shoved into his mouth. Sweet sugar burst on his tongue as he looked down, seeing Amie’s hand holding the handle of the spoon in his mouth. She smiled sweetly.

                “Eren…You don’t need to explain. Trust me, I had my suspicions, and you came in here looking so guilty…but you don’t need to apologize. I get why you did what you did.” Eren blushed, and her grin widened, “If I had a lover like Levi, I’d make sure any competition would be dealt with swiftly. But, I want to say this clearly, so perhaps you’ll stop trying to deal with me, okay? I’m not trying to take him away, or whatever you think. Sure, I’m interested in him, who wouldn’t be? But he’s yours. Levi is too faithful to even think about being with anyone other than you, Eren. I thought that you would understand that. But, I do want to be his friend. Can you allow me that, Eren?”

                He swallowed, pulling back from the spoon so he could talk. “I-I guess…I am sorry, Amie. I-I should’ve just talked to you instead of…”

                “Acting like a child?” She supplied, grinning. He blushed, nodding. She giggled. “I hope, Eren, that with this little fit of jealousy over with, that maybe we can be friends?”

                Eren smiled, “Yea, I’d like that…Can you show me some of the moves you used on Jean?”

                Amie laughed, “Easily. I’ll show you tomorrow, okay? How was the frosting? Not too sweet?”

                They continued to chat, Eren helping her with cooking as they laughed and messed around with each other. Eventually they were joined by Armin and Mikasa, who then decided that they would help out as well. It was an easy task to get everything ready. As everyone grabbed a plate, Amie walked over to her table when Eren’s voice made her turn to face him. “Hey Amie, do you want to sit by us?”

                She smiled, her purple eyes brightening. “I’d love to.” She sat on the other side of Eren, Mikasa across from him, and Levi on his other side. And while she joked and laughed and chatted with everyone, she finally felt accepted.


	4. Part 4

Months passed in relative peace, missions and expeditions came and went, without casualties. Amie became closer to everyone, especially Levi and Eren. Being Levi’s secretary of sorts, she spent a lot of time with him, and he eventually got used to her. She also spent a lot of time with Eren, teaching him her way of fighting, and even teaching him a little cooking. All in all, everything was pretty great.

                Amie was in Levi’s office, going over more reports, when Erwin entered, Levi at his side. “Amatisia Reigns.” Something was off in the commander’s voice, and she quickly saluted.

                “Yes, sir?” Her eyes widened as another man entered the room. He was as tall as Erwin, though of a slighter build. He had light tan skin, with pale blue eyes and long, white blonde hair that flowed easily down his back. He was wearing expensive clothing, all white fabric and gold accents.

                “Lord Beiss is here to speak with you.” Erwin said, and the way Levi looked away didn’t sit well with Amie.

                “Amatisia Reigns, it’s been a long time. Though ‘Reigns’ doesn’t suit you. ‘Edel’ is much better.” The nobleman smirked.

                “Hello, Angelo. I’d say that it’s a pleasure, but it really isn’t.” She replied, “Are you here to drag me back to my father?”

                “Actually, no.” Military police entered, grabbing her arms and cuffing her hands behind her back. “I’m here to arrest you.”

                “On what grounds?” She asked, appearing unfazed as they jerked on her arms.

                “You have been accused of being a witch. You are going to be taken to the capital to be tried.” He answered, looking to the soldiers restraining her. “Gag her. We can’t have her using any sort of curses on us, or whatnot.” He smirked as they did as they were told. He turned to Erwin. “Thank you for being so cooperative, Commander. We’ve been looking for her for two years now. I never would have thought that she’d join the military. But I heard soldiers talking about a soldier with amethyst eyes, so I decided to look into her.”

                “You went through the Military Police, Lord Beiss, claiming that she was a witch. They decided to investigate, and her background turned to be completely fake. No one knows where she came from. So they decided to arrest her. What are you going to do with her?” Erwin asked.

                “She’s going to be tried. She might not be a witch, but the Military Police want to interrogate her about her origins. What if she’s one of those Titan Shifters who want to end humanity? We can’t have one of those monsters walking around freely. She’s already proved to be more of a hassle than the captain’s pet monster.” Angelo sneered, and Levi bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from saying something they’d all regret. “Now, I believe that we should get going to the capital. We’ll send word whether she is found guilty or not.”

                Erwin put a hand on Levi’s shoulder as they pushed her forward. Levi met her eyes, the amethyst orbs blazing with red light as she glared. She looked away from him as they led her out of the room. “Erwin…”

                “There’s nothing we can do, Levi. The church has too much power.” He responded.

~~~~ Two weeks later~~~~

                “She’s going to be burned as a witch.” Erwin’s words sent a jolt down Eren’s spine. They stood at the back of a group of people surrounding a stage. On it was a wooden pole, stacks of kindling off to the side. Two Military Police soldiers were at Amie’s back as she knelt at the back of the stage. Eren could see that her once long, brown hair was not a ragged bob around her shoulders. She was gagged and blindfolded, and was wearing a white cotton dress that was smeared with dust and blood.

                Levi gritted his teeth, speaking harshly, “This is complete bullshit. She’s not a witch.”

                Eren turned to Erwin, grabbing his arm, “Commander, y-you can’t just let them-”

                “She was found guilty, Eren. There’s nothing I can do. No matter how great a soldier she is, the church wants her to die.” He cut the boy off, keeping his back straight and gaze ahead.

                “Killing people on a superstition…Tch, it’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard of. Especially with the monsters outside the walls.” Levi spat.

                Eren turned to watch as Amie was dragged up, and over to the stake. Her legs didn’t look like they could support her. Her arms were jerked behind her, around the stake. They were tied securely, then the rope was wrapped around her waist. The two Military Police soldiers then tossed straw and kindling at her feet and legs. “I-I can’t just stand here and watch this…” Levi grabbed the brat’s hand before he could bite down on his hand.

                “Eren, you can’t transform and give them a reason to attack you. We’re in the Inner Wall, brat. The people here don’t like you. Anyway, who do you think they’ll send to kill you? They’ll send me.” Levi warned.

                “B-but Levi…”

                “Eren!” The captain’s grip tightened as he pulled the teenager to his side, looking into his eyes. “I don’t want to lose you. I’m already losing a comrade I respected. A person who has wormed her way into my heart to claim herself as my friend. Don’t ask me to lose my lover as well. Please, Eren.”

                Eren’s eyes filled with tears as he wrapped his arms around his lover, as Erwin spoke, “There’s a reason that it’s only the three of us from the Survey Corps here to witness this. Levi can control you, Eren, but not everybody else at the same time. They want us here to watch what’s about to happen.”

                A priest walked up on stage, holding a parchment and stopping in front of Amie. His voice was loud to be heard over the idle chatter of the crowd. “Amatisia Reigns! You have been found guilty of being a witch. The proof of your sin is the pentagram marking on your right shoulder. The sentence is death by burning. You will be cleansed of your impure soul. Amatisia, as it is required to ask, how do you plea?”

                One of the Military Police soldiers took off the gag. She raised her head, and even though she was blindfolded, she faced the priest. Her chest rose as she inhaled deeply, and her voice was clear and loud as she responded. “I plead guilty. I am a witch.”

                The crowd of onlookers were silent, confused that anyone would admit being a witch, before they all erupted into yells and screams. They all called for her death. Levi tightened his arm around Eren, holding him close as the younger man shook. “Why?” Eren gasped, his eyes overflowing, and tears ran down his face, “Why would she admit that? Why would she plead guilty?”

                Erwin sighed, “I was allowed to visit her yesterday. They claimed it was a last request that she made. She told me to make sure that you weren’t here today, Eren, but if I couldn’t do that, to at least stop you from doing anything rash. She knew that Levi and I know better. She said that it was an honor to be a soldier under my command, and that getting to work with Levi was like a dream. She also made sure to tell me that knowing you two was the best experience she ever had.” He inhaled deeply, “She gave me notes for the both of you. She asked to please excuse any mistakes she made in writing them, the dungeon didn’t have appropriate lighting.”

                “That doesn’t really tell us why she’d say she was guilty, commander…” Eren grumbled.

                "If she really is Amatisia Edel, she is from a high noble family. She went missing two years ago, right before she was to be married to Angelo Beiss. Her father and Beiss have been looking for her since. Her father passed away a year ago, leaving Amatisia the only heir. If she ever died, everything goes to Beiss, as in accordance with Lord Edel's will." Levi responded, "He accused her of being a witch to kill her, and to gain land, money, and everything else. He probably threatened to kill someone dear to her if she didn't say she was guilty."

                Eren watched as the priest raised a torch high, "The witch has plead guilty to her crimes, for that she will be cleansed with fire!" With that, he dropped the torch into the kindling at her feet. The fire started immediately, building higher and higher until it was hard to see her through the flames. Eren gripped onto Levi’s arm, shaking, but he wouldn’t look away. The flames flickered, and Eren could see her again. The blindfold had either burned away or dropped, and he could see her eyes. They looked like they were glowing, though Eren thought that it was from the fire.

                “We’re going to stand here and watch her burn?” Eren asked.

                “She doesn’t feel it, Eren.” Erwin said, “I slipped her some drugs yesterday. You could cut off her arm and she wouldn’t feel it.”

                “Why didn’t you slip her the suicide pill while you were at it?” Levi asked.

                “I did, she threw it into the privy bucket.” Erwin told them, “She said that she’d rather feel the flames than commit suicide.”

               “She’s a fool.” Eren dug his nails into Levi’s skin for the comment. “She is, Eren. Admitting to it was one thing, but then not taking the pill was stupid. Protecting someone else, I can understand that. But suicide would only spare her from the flames. Burning to death isn’t quick, brat.”

               “She told me that she believes in God, and that committing suicide is a sin.” Eren responded.

               “And this is the way her God chooses to repay her faith?” Levi retorted, snorting. “It’s foolish.”

               Amie looked at them, and Levi felt her stare. He jolted as her lips moved, and he could hear her voice right by his ear. “ _That’s not a very nice thing to say, Captain.”_

              “How the hell-“

 _“I explain in the notes that Erwin has for you two.”_ She cut him off, _“I wanted to tell you myself that fighting alongside you and Eren has been like a dream. The two of you have let me experience more out of life in the last several months than my first eighteen years inside the Inner District. Thank you both for that…and I pray that we’ll meet again. I love you both for the gift you two have given me.”_

             “Amie-“Eren sobbed as the flames engulfed her again, and she was lost to view as they rose higher than before. The three of them stood there until everyone else had gone, when the sun had set and the fire had died down. Eren didn’t even look at what was left, he couldn’t. He’d seen when her chest stopped rising and falling, when her eyes had turned dull, he didn’t want to see what was left. Erwin ordered Levi to take Eren to their quarters, and Levi did so without a word.

               As Eren flung himself on the bed, hiding his face in the sheets, Levi stopped himself from saying that their clothes reeked on smoke and sweat. He knew it wouldn’t matter to Eren at the moment. He went to the desk, seeing the two envelopes on top of it. One had ‘Eren’ on it, the other had ‘Levi’. He grabbed each, using the letter opener on the desk to slice each of them open. He opened his own, quickly scanning the feminine writing, noting that it was a little hurried than her normal scrawl.

Dear Captain Heichou,

     Thank you for everything. I can’t even begin to express how much the time with you and Eren means to me, so I won’t even try. I don’t have much time to write out what I wish I could say to you, so I will only tell you the most important details that I can. I am a witch, I am not one to lie, so I will plead guilty. I have some magical ability, though most of it is latent unless my life is in danger, or under times of stress. Some magic comes naturally to me, such as cleaning and fighting magic. I cannot claim them as natural talents, as you can, Captain. I plan to talk to you briefly, if you are there at the trial. I pray that you do not hate me for concealing this part of me from you. Erwin has always known, he knew that my magic is what allowed me to be so successful in the training corps. He gave me the position as your secretary so that you could keep an eye on me. Levi, I have to let you know, over the months, my adoration for you grew. Even though I couldn’t have you, I couldn’t help but love you. I also grew to love Eren, he became a dear friend, and I’d do anything to protect him. Please don’t hate me, Levi.

                                                             Amatisia Edel

               Levi looked down at the letter minutes after he finished reading it. _She really was a witch…I’d say I don’t believe it, but I’ve always wondered how a noblewoman could learn how to fight as well as she could. She seemed so perfect…I suppose that was because of magic. I can’t believe that magic is actually real, and not some sort of superstition._ He ran a hand through his hair, _She loved me…and Eren. She probably let herself be killed for him. Beiss is in a position to call for Eren’s death, and many nobles despise Eren for the fact that he’s a Titan shifter, keeping him alive would have needed a miracle…_ ”Eren…Do you want to read her letter to you?” He held out the envelope to the boy. Eren stayed still for a moment before sitting up. His eyes were red-rimmed and blood-shot. He took the envelope shakily. He slowly took out the letter and began to read. 

Dear Eren,

     There are many things that I wish I could tell you, but I will simply tell you the truth. I am a witch, I used my magic to succeed in the military. I am Amatisia Edel, a missing noblewoman who fled from an arranged marriage to Angelo Beiss. I hope that you do not hate me for concealing these things from you, Eren. I must also tell you that I love Captain Levi. I also love you, Eren. I’m sorry this is so rushed, I only have a few minutes to write your letter. You gave me hope for humanity, for myself. Even though you can turn into a Titan, you weren’t a monster. You’re a wonderful young man who brings light into everyone’s life. I’ve seen the hope you spread when I see Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Erwin, and especially Levi. I think you give him the hope that we can all be free someday.. No more walls to keep us penned up like cattle waiting to be slaughtered. I hope you can forgive me for hiding my secrets from you. Please, stay safe.

                                                                 Amatisia Edel

             Eren’s eyes overflowed again, and he quickly moved the letter away to save it from his tears. “She really was a witch?” He asked as Levi took the letter from him.

             He put the letters back on the desk before sitting next to the younger man. He took his hand, giving it a squeeze. “It would seem so.” He answered, and he could feel Eren tremble.

            “She was so…perfect, at everything…when she first came…I-I was jealous of her. I-I thought that you’d rather have her than me…so-so I started doing things to drive her away. I trashed her room, ripped up her clothes, I messed with her stuff in the kitchen…I ruined the reports she did for you. I-I even rigged her gear to fail….” Eren shook, one hand covering his eyes. “She told me that she knew what I’d done…and that it was okay. That she’d do the same thing to keep you all to herself. But she said that I didn’t have to worry about anything …because you’re too faithful to me. She asked if she could be your friend. A-and then we became friends…”

            Levi stayed silent as Eren babbled, just held his hand. “I noticed that you were more clingy when she showed up.” He shook his head, “I can’t believe you’d do that to her…I don’t know if I should punish you or be flattered.” Eren blushed and looked down. “Since she forgave you, I see no point in punishing you.” He turned and brushed his fingers lightly over the brat’s tan skin before cupping his cheek and guiding his face up. He looked into those emerald eyes, and gave a small smile. “As cute as you were jealous, I prefer you as you normally are. Your childish pranks and all.” He leaned forward, laying his lips gently on the younger man’s, before pulling back and pulling him closer, kissing his forehead.

             Eren relaxed into his embrace, wrapping his arms around Levi’s back. They stayed silent for minutes until he broke the silence. “Do you think she meant it? About meeting us was the best experience in her life?” Eren asked, his lips brushing against the older man’s neck.

             Levi fought back a shiver as her answered, “She never lied to us, Eren, she may not have told us her secrets, but we never outright asked her if she was a witch, or if she was Amatisia Edel. She was an incredibly truthful person. So yes, I believe that she meant it. She was a witch, born into a noble house. Arranged to marry an abusive man…I think that what she found here was better than what she had before.”

            “Do you think she found freedom?” Eren’s tears dripped down Levi’s skin, and the captain tried not to shudder.

            “For someone who was ‘born in a gilded cage’ I think she was able to fly freely when she was with us. She once commented that using the 3DM gear was like flying, and that she loved to look past the walls into the infinite sky. She felt that someday we’d all be free to live outside the walls. To reclaim the world.” Levi answered, his fingers tracing little circles on the young man’s back.

             “Do you think we’ll get to meet her again?” Eren asked as he tightened his arms around his lover.

             Levi sighed, his mind flashing to Petra, Oluo, Eld and Gunther, then to Isabel and Farlan. Amie was with them in his mind. _I never knew that she’d gotten so far into my heart…_ “I often hope that someday, hundreds of years from now…that we can be reborn into a world without Titans, without monsters and our lives will be easier. We’ll be able to enjoy live…not just survive, and the people we love…the comrades we stand with…won’t die young.”

             Eren pulled back to kiss Levi’s forehead. “Someday Titans will be eradicated. Humanity will be able to be free…we’ll be able to see the ocean and deserts and whatever else is out there. Maybe we’ll be reborn…along with everyone else. We’ll be able to be together again.”

             Levi smiled, “It sounds like a good plan, brat. Make sure you’re reborn in the same time and place as me.”

             “I promise I will be, Levi.”  


	5. Author's Note

Me: Hi everybody! How’s your night going? I hope you’ve enjoyed Jealousy (Eren x Levi x OC) Thank you for comments and kudos!

Eren: Kitty, you suck!

Levi: …

Eren: How could you kill off your OC? Amie’s like your child!

Me: Calm down Eren. I had to kill her off. How else am I supposed to move you all into the future, and a different universe at that? It’s like reincarnation. Hey, at least you and Levi live on to die at ripe old ages.

Levi: I think it was still uncalled for.

Me: Well, she’s my OC, so I’ll do what I want with her. Anyway, you two are being moved, and I may or may not be altering your appearances a little.

Levi and Eren: What?

Me: Well, Eren’s fine. I think I just want to make Levi’s hair longer.

Levi: What?

Me: Well yea. I think you’d look sexy with longer hair. Err…sexier.

Eren:….I second it.

Me: Motion carried.

Levi: Really brats?

Eren: I agree with her. I think you’d look really sexy with longer hair, not too long…maybe to your shoulders…?

Me: Exactly what I was thinking. I was also thinking of making Levi younger, and giving Eren a few extra years. Mainly because Eren would be too young for the setting I’m thinking of.

Levi: Then why make me younger?

Me: Because you need an age that reflects your image better.

Levi: …Are you calling me short?

Me:….Ummm *Runs away. Levi’s blades pop out of nowhere as he chases me.* Hey! I said no pointy things!

Levi: That was for intermissions. This is an author’s note.

Me: Eren!

Eren: You did this to yourself, Kitty.

Me: Then I’ll get someone I know will help me. Sam! Emily!

*The two girls appear out of nowhere. Sam attaching herself to Levi as usual. Emily sits on the couch with Eren.*

Sam: LEVVIII!!

Emily: What’s up?

Levi: Not these two again…

Eren: Not much. Kitty called Levi short, so he was chasing her. Then she made you two appear.

Emily: Not very smart of you, Kitty.

Me: I know…Oh, and the two goofballs will be making appearances in the new story. Different appearances and names, but you should see them eventually.

Sam and Emily: Yay!

Levi: Oh god…

Me: Sorry for this short note. But it’s basically all I can think of. Oh, except for you thing…*Water comes out of nowhere to soak Levi. Sam stays mysteriously dry. Levi glares at me as his white shirt and pants become see through. Sam nosebleeds and faints at the sight as Emily and Eren whistle.*

Levi: I’ll get you back for this, brat.

Me: I don’t see how since this is the end of the author’s note. Have a good night everybody! Look out for my next story, set in a modern time, with whatever else I’ll add in. Rebirth (Eren x Levi x OC) will start in three weeks. (On the 9th of November) Amie will be back, so Eren will stop whining.

Levi, Sam, Emily, Eren, and Me: We hope to see you soon!

Levi: Someone get Sam unwound from my legs.

Me: Way to ruin the mood, Levi.

Emily: I got her.

Eren: Cookies for everyone!

Me: And ice cream is in the freezer.

Eren: Yay, break time!

Levi: Don’t get used to it, brat.

Emily: She has a death grip on you, Levi. You might have to lose your pants to get her off.

Levi: Never-

Me: Done. *Snaps fingers and Levi’s pants disappear.*

Levi: Why didn’t you just untangle her from me?

Me: This seemed like more fun.

Eren: Oh, it is.

Levi: …I’m surrounded by shitty brats.

Me: Crap, the camera’s still on. Hehe, sorry about that everyone! Have a good night!


	6. Another Author's Note <3

Me: Hi Everybody! Long time no see! I'm really sorry about that. I hate to make excuses but here goes: I got a new job that's full time, and I'm working so much that I don't have much time for writing or stuff, and well, I've come to a block with Amie and the new story I was going to write. In all honesty, I loved how Attention ended and I think I messed up doing a sequel...Oh well. But that's just my opinion. I may or may not do little one shot scenarios with my favorite anime as the mood strikes me, but we'll see how that goes. So if you have any good anime you really like, I'd love some suggestions for something I can watch in my down time. What else---

Levi: Oi! Shitty brat! What the Hell?

Me: Oh crap...It was nice knowing everybody.

*Levi walks in, brandishing his blade.* 

Levi: You are a complete and utter fucking disappointment! You made people wait weeks just for this shitty little apology? I should dissect you and feed you to Eren!

Me: I-I'm sorry, L-Levi...I-I do have some fan service that I had written out in Rebirth...

Levi: Fine, give them your apology fic.

Me: Here goes....This is from Rebirth, so the first part is from Amie's perspective, and it's right when Eren aka Hunter is introduced to Levi aka Rivaille. Oh! I should warn you, there's yaoi ahead...so if you're not into that, don't read it <3

.....

“That makes it official. Come in an hour early tomorrow so that you all can learn more about each other. Rivaille, you know where to take Hunter since he’s now your trainee.” Erwin commanded, making a shooing motion.

            Levi stood, giving a kick to the younger boy’s leg at the same time. Hunter jumped up, cursing. “What did you do that for?” He growled.

            Levi grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him face to face. “Listen, brat, you’re now under my care, so you better fucking listen to me. Otherwise, I will put you in your place. Do you understand?”

            Hunter gulped, nodding quickly. “Y-yea.” Wow, so Levi did have a very ruthless side. Good to know.

            “Then get moving. We’ve been here long enough.” He pushed him toward the door, and he stumbled a bit before straightening. Levi prodded him out of the room, giving occasional pushes or kicks to get him out faster.

            “U-um, where are we going?” Hunter asked from down the hall.

            “Shut up, brat.” Was the response, and I heard a grunt. He must have gotten kicked again....

...switching perspective...

           “Hey! Will you stop kicking me? My ass has to be a solid bruise by now. How can you kick with such short legs anyway?”

            Levi gave the brat another swift kick to his ass for the comment. Seriously, How could Erwin sidle him with this little shit? He was loud, and annoying and the way those emerald eyes stared at him made Levi want to either ravage or ravish the boy, he couldn't decide yet. He would soon...if the little brat kept pouting like that. He stopped outside his apartment door, opening it.

  "Get in, I don't have all night." He growled, and watched as the brat hesitatingly obeyed. At least he could somewhat follow orders. He closed the door behind him, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it up on the hook as he took off his shoes. He looked over to the brat, who was standing perfectly straight as he gazed around. Levi whacked him on the back of his head. "Take your shoes off, brat, I don't want you tracking dirt all over." 

"Stop hitting me, dammit! And my name is Eren! Stop calling me 'brat' all the time." He yelled, rubbing the back of his head. He did slip his shoes off and put them by the wall, as he gestured to the apartment, "Are we even in the right place? This looks like it hasn't even been sold yet!" The whole apartment was spotless and there were no personal effects. Levi shrugged, why bother having personal shit around that got in the way when he cleaned? 

"Just know that if you damage anything, or spill anything, or stain anything, I will kill you." Eren gulped at the dead-serious look in the shorter man's eyes, so he nodded. "I'll show you your room, come on." He led the way through the living room, to a hallway with three doors. He pointed to the one farthest away. "That room is mine. Don't go in it unless I say so." He pointed to the one on the same side but closer. "That's an empty room, with you here, I'll ask Erwin to furnish it in case another guest visits." He pointed to the one across the hall. "That one's yours. Keep it tidy, and I won't have an excuse to kick you, brat." He turned back to the living room to point to a door, "That's the bathroom. The kitchen is that way." He gestured off to the right before sitting down on the couch, letting himself relax a little. 

Eren bit his lip to hold back his smart-ass comments, and sat down beside him. "So, um, what's it like to work for a host club?" 

Levi stayed silent long enough that he didn't think he was going to answer, but he said, "It's a way to make money if you're any good at it. It helps pay for student loans until a better opportunity pops up." 

"What did you go to school for?" He asked, turning to stare at him. 

"What does it matter?" He answered. 

"I'm just curious. We do have to live together, so I figured I might try to get to know you so we aren't strangers to each other. What do you like to do?" Damn those emerald eyes of his, Levi found himself answering. 

"Cleaning." 

"Well that's kinda obvious. Did you go to school to be a maid?" The brat smirked. 

"I'm not much into serving others, brat." 

"But you work in a host club." 

"I'm not the one making the food or serving it. All I provide is compliments and idle chitchat." Levi sighed, wondering if he should ignore the brat. Answering him would only encourage more questions, but he strangely wanted to talk to him. There was something about him that was so familiar, that he wanted to explore. Lost in his own thoughts, he missed Eren's question. "What did you say?" 

"Um, I asked if you've ever done anything else with the customers..." His cheeks flushed a light pink as he asked, looking away before his eyes slid back to him. 

"I get offers for sex by customers on a regular basis, but I always turn them down. We aren't allowed to have relations with our customers, it leads to too much drama and shit. Not that I don't mind that rule, most of the customers are too obsessive and crazy to have any sort of relationship with." Levi answered him, raising an eyebrow, "Why ask? Were you thinking about scoring with your customers?" 

"No! Why would I want to have sex with any of those women? Like you said, they're crazy." His cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. Levi had no idea what made him ask the question, it just slipped out. 

"You don't even like women, do you?" The brat's blush was the answer as he looked away. "Why do you want to work for a host club then? We don't entertain guys." 

"I need to pay off my student loans, and save up money for college. I tried school for a year, and it costs a lot of money. I might not be interested in girls sexually, but I can compliment and do idle chit chat and shit. I won't be a burden to you..." 

Levi raked a hand through his hair, "You better not be." Great, now he knew the brat was into men. That'd make it harder to resist. He never believed in rape, unless his partner wanted something a little more rough. It would have been easier to keep his hands off of the brat if he knew he was straight. 

"Wh-what about you? Do you like women?" 

"I'm bi." Levi answered absentmindedly as he continued to think. 

"O-Oh, so you like both?" At Levi's nod, Eren grinned impishly, supporting himself on his arms as he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on the shorter man's cheek. Levi jolted, his eyes widened as he turned to look at the sexy little smirk curling those lips. "Thank you for taking me in, Rivaille." He leaned back, and moved to get off the couch. 

Levi didn't know what possessed him, but he grabbed the brat's arm, pulling him back down. He pressed the other man into the corner of the couch as he grabbed his chin jerking his face up as he mashed his lips to his. Eren gasped, and Levi took advantage, sliding his tongue past the open lips as he moved his mouth against his. Eren's free hand fisted in Levi's shirt, as the older man skillfully explored his mouth, and moaned as he pulled his tongue back only to toy with his lower lip between his teeth. Eren couldn't help as he cried out from the sudden bite. The metallic taste of blood coated his tongue as Levi broke the skin. He growled as he pulled away, looking down at the little bite on the brat's lip. He couldn't help the satisfied smirk that curled his lips. His mark on the brat's body...it felt right, this little brat was his. 

Eren looked up at him with wide eyes, panting softly as he tugged lightly on his shirt. Levi raised an eyebrow in question, and Eren felt his face flush, but he still managed to whisper, "More...please don't stop." 

Levi grin was absolutely wolfish, "Only if you keep begging, brat." ~~~~~~~~ 

Me: Okay, there it is. I might write more on that for the anime pairings project i mentioned earlier. Was that okay, Levi? 

Levi:.... 

Eren: Kitty! 

Me: Oh, hey, Eren. Where've you been? 

Eren: Just working with Armin on something. Why's Levi blushing? 

Me: Oh, no reason. 

Eren: You know, he's really cute when he blushes. He could be the uke. 

Me: Hmmm, maybe. I'll have to think about it. 

Levi: Hell no. 

Eren: Awwww. Please, Levi? 

Levi: Shut up, brat, or I'll gag you. 

Eren: What did you do to Levi, Kitty? He's grumpier than usual. 

Me: Don't worry about it, Eren. 

Eren: But I wanna knoowwwww.... 

Levi: What did I tell you, brat? 

Eren: You're only allowed to gag me with your lips. 

Me: Or another part of your body. 

*Levi flushes again.* 

Eren: Hehe. So cute~ 

*Levi glares at him, stepping closer. Eren gulps and runs away, and Levi chases him around with his blades.* 

Eren: Kitty said no blades! 

Me: Sorry, Eren, it's another author's note! 

Eren: Dammit! 

Levi: Get back here and take your punishment, brat! 

Me: Well, everyone, it's been fun. I had a lot of fun writing the Attention series with Eren and Levi. They'll always be my favorite OTP <3\. I hope to see you sometime in the future, for now, I gotta go to work. Love you all!


End file.
